The Deep Behind
The Deep Behind is the first episode of Romeo's Revenge. Description Jesse finds an ominous sign of a very, very old enemy that has returned... Jesse and his new and old friends must set out to find this this terror that once changed Beacontown... Story Jesse is at a party with Jack, Petra, Olivia, Axel, Lukas and Ivor. After some time, Jesse leaves with the gang but they find a green, glowing cave with a sign saying DO NOT ENTER but Jesse implies that it's just a fake to attract people so they step inside. As they step inside, Olivia starts to get worried until they find a strange room with a kind of Chainsaw made from bedrock but it starts speaking with a familiar voice. Jesse starts to get annoyed of the speaking and takes the chainsaw. Almost immediately, the roof of the cave starts to fall but the gang manages to escape. They manage to exit the cave with the Chainsaw but everyone is worried. Jesse says that the voice sounded like Romeo and he fears that Beacontown may be destroyed once again. Some hours later, they learn that the chainsaw is one of the "Chainsaws Of Worlds" which can be used to create any world in your imagination. But a legendary adventure named Michael overhears them and tells them that if Jesse manages to collect all 4 of them, then he can revive anyone (And make worlds instantly). Michael also states that he fought Romeo many, many years ago and won with the 4 chainsaws and also heard that he was returning. Jesse recruits Michael in his team. The New Order sets out to find the Acid Temple which holds the second chainsaw. Just as they get to the entrance, they strangely start flying telepathically and then Romeo appears but he now has a pitch black body. Romeo says that he's gotten the aid of a new helper who laid out near-impossible traps that only the bravest can cross. Romeo then disappears. Ivor gives everyone a potion of Leaping as the first trap is a long and wide pit of Lava. They stumble upon the next trap which has 60 doors. They get confused with the doors but Michael sees a door which is an Iron door. Olivia had come prepared with redstone so she unlocks the door. They navigate through more traps until they find an empty room with a green chainsaw. Michael says it's made from Acid and Diamonds. But Romeo appears and teleports it in his hand. Romeo fights jesse with the 2 chainsaws but romeo leaves and summons a boss. (Giant Snow Golem) To defeat it, you must use buckets of water to damage it. Jesse and the gang arrives at Beacontown and a short while later, an army of Toxico warriors appear, leaving beacontown in a war vs Romeo and the Toxico army. Sneak peek: Romeo is sat on a throne when a mysterious figure appears infront of him saying "Master, the Toxico warriors have been sent. What shall I do next?" Romeo replies "Not anything now, we have to prepare my master plan..." and it ends. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fan Games